Discography
Biography 'Albums' 'Solitary Works' 'Off the Wall' #1. Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough #2. Rock With You #3. Working Day And Night #4. Get On The Floor #5. Off The Wall #6. Girlfriend #7. She's Out Of My Life #8. I Can't Help It 9. It's The Falling In Love 10. Burn This Disco Out 'Thriller' #1. Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' #2. Baby Be Mine #3. The Girl Is Mine #4. Thriller #5. Beat It #6. Billie Jean #7. Human Nature #8. P.Y.T.(Pretty Young Thing) #9.The Lady In My Life 'Bad' #1. Bad #2. The Way You Make Me Feel #3. Speed Demon #4. Liberian Girl #5. Just Good Friends #6. Another Part Of Me #7. Man In The Mirror #8. I Just Can't Stop Loving You #9. Dirty Diana #10. Smooth Criminal 11. Leave Me Alone 'Dangerous' #1. Jam (feat. Heavy D) #2. Why You Wanna Trip On Me #3. In The Closet #4. She Drives Me Wild (feat. Wreckx-n-Effect) #5. Remember The Time #6. Can't Let Her Get Away #7. Heal The World #8. Black Or White (feat. L.T.B) 9. Who Is It 10. Give In to Me (feat. Slash) 11. Will You Be There (from Free Willy) 12. Keep the Faith 13. Gone too Soon 14. Dangerous 'Vol. 1-Greatest Hits History' #1. Billie Jean #2. The Way You Make Me Feel #3. Black or White #4. Rock With You #5. She's Out of My Life #6.Bad #7. I Just Can't Stop Loving You #8. Man in the Mirror #9. Thriller #10.Beat It 11. The Girl Is Mine ::::::::12. Remember the Time ::::::::13. Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough ::::::::14. Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' ::::::::15. Heal The World (Prelude) ::::::::16. Heal The World 'HIStory: Past, Present And Future - Book I' DISC 1: #1. Billie Jean #2. The Way You Make Me Feel #3. Black Or Come TogetherWhite #4. Rock With You #5. She's Out Of My Life #6. Bad #7.I Just Can't Stop Loving You #8. Man In The Mirror #9. Thriller :10. Beat It :11. The Girl Is Mine :12. Remember The Time :13. Don't Stop Til You Get Enough :14. Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' :15. Heal The World :DISC 2: :1. Scream - (with Janet Jackson) :2. They Don't Care About Us :3. Stranger In Moscow :4. This Time Around :5. Earth Song :6.D.S. :7. Money :8. Come Together (Beatles cover) :9.You Are Not Alone :10. Childhood :11. Tabloid Junkie :12. 2 Bad :13. HIStory :14. Little Susie :15. Smile 'Blood on the Dance Floor: HIStory in the Mix' #1. Blood On The Dance Floor #2. Morphine #3. Superfly Sister #4. Ghosts #5. Is It Scary #6. Scream Louder (Flyte Tyme Remix) #7. Money (Fire Island Radio Edit) #8. 2 Bad (Refugee Camp Mix) #9. Stranger In Moscow (Tee's In-House Club Mix) #10. This Time Around (D.M. Radio Mix) ::::::::11. Earth Song (Hani's Club Experience) ::::::::12. You Are Not Alone (Classic Club Mix) ::::::::13. HIStory (Tony Moran's HIStory Lesson) 'Invincible' #1. Unbreakable #2. Heartbreaker #3. Invincible #4. Break Of Dawn #5. Heaven Can Wait #6. You Rock My World #7. Butterflies #8. Speechless #9. 2000 Watts #10. You Are My Life ::::::::11. Privacy ::::::::12. Don't Walk Away ::::::::13. Cry ::::::::14. The Lost Children ::::::::15. Whatever Happens ::::::::16. Threatened :::::::: External Links Today in Michael Jackson History :::::::: :::::::: Category:Album